


Pulling You Apart

by Romancemesomeziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's hair has grown quite a lot lately, and Liam finds himself enjoying the feeling of it between his fingers until one day, Zayn reacts a little differently than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling You Apart

“I hate flying in the evening,” mumbled Zayn as they entered their flat, a small bag nipping at his heels as he trudged through the silent living room with Liam close behind him.

“I get so sleepy on the plane and then I get home and I don’t want to do anything but sleep,” whined the younger man, dropping his bag unceremoniously on the ground before lying down dramatically, spreading out on the leather couch.

And Liam couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his boyfriend kick his feet up onto the couch, closing his eyes before grunting in frustration.

“You know you can sleep if you want to love,” Liam called out, picking up Zayn’s bag along his own before moving them further in the hallway where he was certain none of them would end up tripping over them.

When Liam walked back towards the couch, Zayn had turned onto his side, chin tucked into his own chest, legs pulled up. He looked so small and vulnerable, the lack of stubble on his cheek making him look even younger.

And the way Zayn’s hair had grown, framing in his sharp features, making him looks soft and cuddly had Liam’s heart racing as he sat next to Zayn’s head, pulling his boyfriend closer so he could rest in his lap.

Immediately Zayn went with the movement, cuddling into Liam’s lap as he mumbled something incoherently, sounding annoyed.

“I don’t want to sleep,” grunted Zayn, hand lifting up to settle on Liam’s knees, rubbing gentle circles as if to keep distracted from slumber. “Wanna spend some time with you, alone.”

“Well, we are alone,” conceited Liam, running his fingers through Zayn’s hair. It had become his favorite thing in the world lately, the long ebony strands feeling like silk between his fingers, so soft and delicate. There was also the fact that with every stroke, Zayn moaned out contently, causing Liam’s entire body to spark with interest.

“I can think of a lot of things we could do,” Liam continued, giving a light tug to Zayn’s hair to elicit a response and yet the reply he got was not at all what he expected.

Growling lowly in his throat, Zayn seemed to cuddle even closer, head rubbing in Liam’s lap, causing perfect pressure against Liam’s crotch.

 _That’s new,_ though Liam as he repeated the movement, pulling a little harder on Zayn’s hair, letting out a shaky breath when Zayn once again moaned out in response.

“Leeyum,” whined Zayn, nuzzling his face in the coarse material of Liam’s jeans before suddenly flipping himself over, settling on his other side so he could look up at Liam from under his long lashes. “What are you doing?”

“Not sure,” Liam admitted, running his fingers delicately through Zayn’s hair once more, admiring the way his boyfriend’s face relaxed instantly, eyes closing slowly as he sighed happily.

But then Liam’s fingers itched to pull at the raven locks once more, his blood rushing through his body as images of Zayn between his legs, hair being pulled in fistfuls flashed through Liam’s mind.

“Zayn,” Liam managed to choke out, his throat tight with need as he watched Zayn’s lips widen into a mischievous smile.

It was obvious in Liam’s voice what he had in mind, Zayn immediately agreeing wordlessly as he leaned in, pressing a few sloppy kisses to Liam’s t-shirt clad stomach.

And Liam only encouraged him, pushing Zayn’s face into his stomach a little, hoping Zayn would catch on, which he did, sliding off the couch to kneel between Liam’s legs, the hands in his hair never moving.

Making quick work of Liam’s jeans, Zayn settled contently on his hunches, stroking Liam longingly, their eyes meeting in a heated dance before Liam snapped, pulling Zayn’s head in so their lips could meet, the hand around his dick only tightening.

Liam groaned into the kiss, hips bucking with the movement as he felt Zayn smiling into the lip lock, earning the smaller man another tug on his hair.

The movement was followed by a delicious moan, one Liam swallowed down with another swipe of his tongue along Zayn’s lips, forcing his boyfriend closer until he could fist his other hand into Zayn’s hair.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” he asked, forcing Zayn’s head back, a little breathless at how easily his boyfriend went with it, how easily Zayn seemed to love the thick fingers pulling at his hair.

The only reply that came was a quiet nod, Zayn’s whiskey brown eyes already shot with arousal as he waited patiently for Liam’s hands to lead him where he was needed.

And Liam did just that, easing Zayn’s head down towards his already straining erection, trying desperately not to whimper when Zayn’s lithe fingers tightened around him, those beautiful red lips stretching around his length.

Zayn had always been good at this, from the very first time he’d managed to get a shy Liam with a head of curls to relax enough to get past second base. Zayn was all finesse and talent, working Liam perfectly since day one, like he was meant to do nothing but that. And even now, the hair play a new thing Liam was exploring with every second that past, Zayn complied so perfectly, fighting against the tight hold in his hair, groaning and moaning filthy in pleasure and pain when Liam pulled him back a little, enjoying the vibrations Zayn’s sounds sent through his body.

Yet Zayn knew him too well, sucked a little too perfectly and touched him too much in all the right places for this to last. Fisting his hand through the black locks again, Liam forced Zayn away from his erection, releasing a frustrated sigh as Zayn whimpered from the lost.

“Behave,” Liam ordered, swiping his thumb along Zayn’s swollen lips, catching a drop of himself on his boyfriend’s lip before feeding it to him.

Zayn accepted the offering easily, sucking Liam’s finger into his mouth with a filthy sound, eyes never wavering from Liam’s until he was once again forced away by the thick of his hair.

“You’re killing me,” Zayn whined as Liam’s hold in his hair lightened before disappearing fully. But before he could protest, Liam’s was pushing at Zayn’s shoulder until he tumbled backwards, hands reaching behind himself to catch his short fall.

Seconds later, Liam was looming over him, knees digging in the plush carpet as he settled with a wicked grin on his face.

“Take you clothes off,” Liam ordered biting at his own lips when Zayn’s mouth fell open in protest but remained silent. “Go on, hurry.”

A little clumsily, Zayn managed to kneel in front of Liam once more, whipping his shirt off before working on his jeans, eyes coming up to meet Liam’s shyly even after years of nakedness between them.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Liam suddenly moaned, his own hand now stroking himself as he watched Zayn hungrily, beckoning him forward with one single finger.

Zayn came easily, stumbling forward on his knees, his erection curving up toward his stomach, precome already slicking his tight stomach. The need in his eyes was obvious and yet Liam found himself more enthralled by the utter trust radiating from Zayn’s movements as he climbed into Liam’s lap, mouthing sloppily at his neck.

Liam let himself enjoy it for a moment, the press of Zayn’s body against his own, their straining erecting rubbing up one against another as Zayn kissed down his neck, nipping at his skin as if he was starving. But everything was quickly becoming too much, Zayn’s touch addictive to Liam as he grunted, hips bucking, seeking out more and more contact.

“Get on your knees babe,” Liam encouraged lowly, fingers drawing slow patterns over the dip of Zayn’s back, not completely ready to give up the proximity.

But Zayn complied eagerly, scrambling to his knees, back arched so he could push out his ass, presenting himself to Liam, completely vulnerable and yet still so trusting.

“Please Liam,” Zayn added for good measure, swaying on all fours because his body simply craved Liam’s touch. They hadn’t been alone in almost three days, simply falling asleep from exhaustion the minute they were. It was the first time they found themselves together at home, with no pressing interviews in the morning demanding their attention and Zayn planned on taking full advantage of it.

Something about Liam’s hand coming to rub down his spin had him shivering in pleasure, pushing back into the touch as he reached down to stroke himself without much intent. It was different than usual. Zayn could feel it in the air, a tension between them that hadn’t been present in months, Liam’s demanding hand and growling moans an added thrill.

Zayn heard the cap of the lu being unhinged, his breathing becoming a little erratic as he wait for the first touch and yet he still cried out in surprised when Liam pushed a finger into him, twisting it just right. It took all his strength not to fall over, widening his knees as he pushed back, needing Liam’s finger deeper, faster. Liam added another finger quickly, working Zayn into a whimpering mess.

“Stop teasing,” the smaller man cried out when Liam pulled his hand away, running wet fingers along the curve of Zayn’s hip.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” reprimanded Liam, slapping Zayn’s ass lightly before positioning himself between the man’s legs, taking hold of his erection and coating himself with lube lazily before slamming into Zayn with one single thrust, hold the boy's hips in counter force.

And Liam felt Zayn stumble forward, the cry he let out sounding painful and yet Liam knew better than to stop. Within seconds Zayn had recovered, pushing back against Liam, moaning out filthily when Liam added another smack to his boyfriend’s reddening ass.

“So freaking demanding,” sighed Liam as he fisted his hand through Zayn’s long locks, thrusting deeply as he forced Zayn head back, sucking a long bruising mark into his neck.

“What do we say?,” Liam growled, enjoying the silky feeling of Zayn’s hair between his fingers, biting down along the boy’s collarbone as he kept thrusting, coming closer and closer to his own orgasm.

The response took some time, Zayn shallow pants filling the air before he whined out a sultry _thank you_ , neck strained against the hold in his hair, but he kept moaning desperately.

“Ask,” Liam demanded when he felt Zayn tightening around him, so close to coming and yet unable to do so, because he always needed his boyfriend for that, needed his touch but mostly his permission.

For a second there was a pride in Zayn’s stance, struggling against the hold in his hair as he pushed back, fucking himself on Liam until strong hands pinned him down, hips no longer able to move.

“Liammm,” whined Zayn, head hanging heavily between his shoulders when Liam finally released the hold on his hair, almost defeated.

“Ask,” repeated Liam and this time Zayn complied easily, leaning down so he could lean on his forearms, face pressed into the plush carpet so he could better present his ass submissively.

“Make me come please,” whispered Zayn, closing his eyes as he shivered from the suddenly gentle touch of Liam’s fingers roaming along his ribs. “Make me yours.”

And that’s all it took for Liam to reach down, stroking Zayn’s length rapidly in succession with every thrust, amazed as Zayn so easily fell into his orgasm, groaning and whimpering from every movement, hips bucking for more as he whined into the carpet.

Liam watched admiringly, forgetting his own orgasm for a minute as he slowed his rhythm, milking every stroke of Zayn’s orgasm, a little lost in the breathless sounds his boyfriend was making.

Starting to thrust with a little more purpose, hips slamming forward, Liam noticed how Zayn started to struggle to stay up, the man’s smaller form slumping forward. Wrapping an around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him up so Zayn’s back was now pressed to Liam’s chest, Liam allowed himself to move with more force, using Zayn’s body as it was so graciously offered to him.

With every thrust, Zayn whimpered, head lulling back against Liam’s shoulder and Liam smiled to himself, reaching up to pet the boy’s hair delicately, loving the content sigh that escaped Zayn’s lips as he leaned in, kissing him hungrily as he took his fill.

A few more desperate thrusts and Liam came, eyes closing on their own accord as he tightened his hold around Zayn’s waist, needing the full body contact, the pressure of his lover against his chest and the taste of him in his mouth.

He felt submerged, loved and content, rocking slowly into Zayn as he whispered the man’s name, a plea and a promise, everything encompassed in one single word.

When he finally stopped moving, unable to bring himself to pull out, Liam managed to lay Zayn down on the ground without ever breaking contact, cuddling up behind Zayn as he stroked the his hair again.

“I think you can sleep now,” Liam said with a laugh, feeling his own amusement resonate through Zayn’s body.

And Zayn only cuddled back in response, pushing his ass out as his hand came to rest over Liam’s own, splayed on his come slicked stomach.

“Still don’t want to sleep,” Zayn said, his voice already sounding revived and mischievous. “Could go for a shower though, maybe you could wash my hair.”

Intertwining their fingers, Liam laughed into his boyfriend’s neck. He knew perfectly well the look Zayn probably had on his face right now without even seeing him. Pressing a kiss over the feathers of Zayn’s neck tattoo, Liam smiled to himself before biting down playfully, lost in the sensation of his boyfriend. “You’re simply insatiable.”


End file.
